


Playlist

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Singer AU, Skater Viktor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, cover singer Yuuri, yest it's 'K'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It all started with the playlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are not mine except Viktor's short program which Yuuri 'supposedly composed' named 'Two weeks of summer' this fic is inspired when I listened to @Joseph Vincent's cover and was inspired to write it. bumble bee is rightfully owned by him and I added it in my fic as Yuuri's cover since #JV since I feel it is perfect for them.
> 
> Oh before I forget, Love yourself is owned by Justin Beiber.

Title: Playlist  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:   
Status: Complete  
Oneshot

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

****

 

“Hey Mila, what’s the title of that music? I like it” a platinum blonde tapped a red haired skater.

“Oh… it’s a cover actually” she said.

“Who made the cover?” the blonde asked excitedly.

“Are you kidding me, Viktor? Yuuri Katsuki is all over the social media, I mean he’s on facebook, twitter and even on instagram? He’s like the new internet sensation singing covers! But I read an article last week that he signed a contract to have his own single”

“REALLY? WOW!” the blonde burst in English.

Finally Mila gave the song and the name of the cover artist, immediately after Viktor headed home after his practice he watched and listened all the cover songs and immediately fell in love with the singer and the smile at the end of the video.

Sharing every video he watched on his accounts and fanboying on the singer’s voice.

His fans immediately caught on his new interest and they all agreed that the guy was good.

After falling asleep listening to all the song covers his dog slumping beside him, the next morning while eating his breakfast he clicked on the link where he can download all of the music, seeing that it was available in iTunes he bought all of the covers, now his playlist were done after two hours, he decided to get prepared and headed to the rink.

“Wow… you really got in to his music huh?” Mila pointed looking through her rink mate’s playlist.

“Oi… losers what are you fussing at?” young Russian skater then took a peek, “Wait you listen to that fatso?” he pointed, “Though I kindda dig his collaboration with DJ Altin” said the blonde.

Viktor gasped, “Why did you call that hunky body a fatso? You are so mean Yura!” Viktor accused.

“You haven’t seen his first video have you?” Mila grinned.

“He was so chubby back then and I find the guy cute… I can still find him attractively cute now but… anyways you should see his first video!” pressed Mila and Viktor agreed, when he was about to search on his phone.

“OI! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!” called by an angry old Russian to them.

“Vitya!” the man scoffed, “Have you choreographed a new one?” he asked.

“I’m working on it, I’m still thinking of the jumps and other components but the steps, I already had some in mind. As for the music I think I have an inspiration now”

“Good… but have you decided to take a week’s break? The season isn’t starting yet and you just won your sixth gold last month.

“I’m thinking of a place, but for now, I like to skate around…” he hummed.

“Well, I leave you to it” the man said.

Viktor put down his phone and decided to skate around and practice some steps.

Later that lunch as he was packing up to head home he called his best friend from Switzerland and talked to him about this cute youtube sensation and talked about the song, “I’m planning to use one of his single for my short program, but I want to choose which one” he said.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on my crush too?” gasped by his Swiss friend, “Though, in person he’s very much cute and bubbly. And I would not forget that he’s very gentle man and respectful~ when Phichit told him that I’m gay he was all nice and respected me~”

“Wait the Thai skater knows him?” Viktor surprised.

“Not just know… they used to be dorm buddies and now bestfriend! When Yuuri moved to Detroit, Phichit usually stays at his apartment and practically have his own room! And did you know his apartment was so nice and homey?”

“Nooo waaay? You’ve been there?”

“I did!” the other man squealed.

“I’m so jealous right now!” Viktor pouted.

“Well, I gotta go I need to pack up and head home… I’m still thinking of having a week off to some nice country where it’s not cold” he laughed.

“Well, take care~” and the Chris ended the call.

Viktor charged his phone and took a quick bath and gave treats to his dog.

After taking his shower he then took his laptop and browsed youtube again, and searched for the Japanese’s first Video and found it, “Wow… he looks so cute and squishy~” he squealed.

“Hi… uhm… My friend Phichit said I should try doing this… so I hope you don’t mind I express my depression on to this song” he said, Viktor looked sad looking at the sad male.

Strumming his guitar and started singing love yourself, Viktor listened to the music as it tells Yuuri’s story.

After Viktor finished it and played another, he wanted to know why his crush got depressed, but thanked the Thai skater that they now have a little singing Angel.

Calling Chris again, “Tell me why Yuuri is depressed in his first video?” he demanded.

“Chill… I heard from Phichit poor baby got heart break from his ex, and I hate that girl why? She just used the poor boy for her own, I mean they’ve been together for a two years as Phichit told me, Yuuri never even landed a kiss. Like seriously?”

“Reason why she broke up?” pressed Viktor.

“He’s too fat and she’s embarrassed when seen together with our poor baby” Chris replied flatly.

“What the fuck? Look at him! He’s sooo cute! How can anyone just?” Viktor threw a mini tantrum. “I swear if given a chance I would date and marry him… or if I meet him I would let him drag me!”

“Boi, easy with the thirst” laughed Chris.

“I CAAANT!” Viktor’s poodle got startled and ran to him.

“Sorry baby… did daddy scare you” and the poodle licked his face, “I guess I did” he sighed.

“By the way Viktor, my coach had given me a two weeks break, wanna come with me to Detroit and meet Phichit?” with playful tone.

“ARE YOU SEERIOUS?” Viktor jumped.

“I am… when are you free?” I can be tomorrow!”

“Then take the flight tomorrow” Chris laughed, “I’ll see you when I land there too~”

“Oh my gosh!” he fanboyed.

“I’m calling Phichit to let him know he’s friend has some guest coming~” and Chris turned it off, Viktor rolled around while his dog fussed over him.

Viktor proceeded to find nice clothes to pack and impress the Japanese singer, “I should pack your squeaky toy too!” and took Makakchin’s favorite plush and threw it to his travel bag.

After packing things he called Yakov and asked if he can take two weeks off instead one, and the man actually agreed.

Having some remaining time before making dinner, he and Makkachin again snuggled on the couch and stalked the Japanese’s instagram and he found the girl’s picture as the very first post, Yuuri gad gave her chocolates and flowers.

Following the singer in all accounts.

****

The next morning like he and Chris talked took their flights. Since Viktor’s flight time would be 12 hours, Chris would land there first, Viktor had took a four in the morning flight so he would arrive the afternoon later with a heavy jetlag, but nothing he couldn’t handle since he had been traveling a lot.

Finally arriving, Chris and Phichit had picked him up with a ford raptor.

“Nice ride, is this yours?” Viktor asked Phichit.

“Nope… its Yuuri’s I just borrowed it… I always do” he laughed. It’s still drowning on Viktor that he’s riding his crush’s car.

“Hello too you too Makka-baby~” Chris cooed at the poodle.

“Yuuri had a smaller poodle~ his name is Vicchan… he just got it three months ago” Phichit pointed.

“Makkachin is my two years old baby girl” said Viktor.

“Sooo… cute~” said Phichit as he squished the dog’s face and gave it a soft pat.

“Chris brought bae~ and I hope my Hameys are safe at Yuuri’s” he nervously laughed.

“Bae’s not that savage, Phichit~” Chris defended.

After they arrived shortly, Viktor’s eyes grew wide looking at the wide apartment, it may not be big as his, but true to Chris’s words it was homey, lots of family and friends even school pictures, and a cute toy poodle bouncing around Makkachin.

Black leather sofas around the living area with wide flat screen and many gaming consoles, and a studio at the corner with controls.

We have four rooms, that one is Yuuri’s and this one’s mine” Phichit pointed.

“I got this one and I share with Bae~” said Chris as he hugged the door frame of the room.

“Oh Yuuri? Did we wake you up?” said Phichit as a shirtless Japanese man came out the room carrying acoustic guitar, it surprised Viktor the man had a Samoan rib tattoo.

“Chris, I think I’m ready to faint!” he said in French.

“Are you okay? Should I get you something?” Yuuri was the one who replied and Viktor almost squealed, Chris stifled a laughter and Phichit confused.

“No… No… I’m fine… he said… thank you for accommodating me” Viktor said trying to stop himself from jumping on the smaller man.

“Oh… that won’t be a problem, Phichit’s friend is a friend of mine too” he gave his cutest smile which almost made Viktor melt.

After settling in, Viktor and his dog snuggled in bed, and Viktor admired the interior which has many artistic touch in it, taking a selfie and captioning it that he’s finally meeting his crush he almost broke the internet with his fans raging to know who his crush is.

The next morning, “You join Yuuri while me and Chris get some errands done for Ciao-Ciao… I know you’re tired so you should just relax a bit” said Phichit.

After they left in cue Yuuri came out shirtless again, and only in boxers, Viktor kept on staring at the bulge the Japanese was sporting, “Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked in English.

“Oh… yes I am… very much hungry…” Viktor gulped a little loudly.

“Oh… can you wait I’ll make us some food…” and the guy started to make bacon and eggs while he then put some food for the dogs, “By the weay, cute dog you have”

“You’re cute too” Viktor said, “I mean your dog is cute too”

“He is isn’t he?” Yuuri kissed his dog and Viktor wished it was him.

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov by the way”

“I know… Phichit introduced you to me via your performance” he shyly chuckled, “I’m a fan by the way… I like your way of dancing… you’re creating music when you dance” he smiled.

“I-I’m a fan too… I kind of downloaded all your songs… I really like how you change the tune and the tempo, also I find your way of singing interesting you’re like telling a clear story. No matter how the song you choose is awful, you managed to make it sound good” he admitted.

“Well, I guess I pour all my feelings I’m a sentimental guy, as Phichit-kun said”

“I don’t see any bad at that” Viktor shrugged, “May I ask where you got that cool tattoo?”

“This? Well my gym buddy and classmate is Samoan, and a tattoo artist. After he knew about my depression he got me to come with him and gave me this as a charm… he said it’s a memory that the pain I got from the person I liked”

“I see… but I watched and listened to your first record, why were you depressed, I don’t pry but…”

“It’s okay, it’s better people knowing why” he smiled, “The girl I really liked cheated on me, and every time I want to move on her, she makes some reasons and when I finally asked her if I can just hold her hand in public she dumped me on the spot with our university mates watching and the reason is because I’m too fat and unlikable” he bitterly chuckled.

Viktor gasped in anger, “Are you serious, you’re too cute and handsome! I would totally date you!” after blurting that Viktor sucked his lower lip and blushed, Yuuri looked stunned.

“Shit…” Yuuri ran to his room after, and Viktor wanted to cry.

Moments later, “Sorry…” Yuuri came out with a proper shirt and shorts, “I uh… needed to take care of something” rubbing his neck.

Both ate in awkward silence, “I’m recording and composing a new song but at the moment I’m uninspired and don’t know what to write” Yuuri broke the silence.

“Oh… I hope I could help”

“Can I write something based on you?” Yuuri asked.

“Eh? How?”

“Like your admiration to my art and my admiration towards your art” he smiled.

“That could work… and I was willing to ask you something too”

“Sure…”

“Can I use one of your original songs as my short program music?”

“That would be an honor!” said Yuuri.

“Then it’s settle” both shook hands.

“Oh… you guys got along well!” said Chris with a playful tone.

After that the two told the new comers that they would collaborate.

As days the two got to know each other as Chris and Phichit often leaves them behind the apartment, they became instant bestfriends and sometime would have an awkward silence when Viktor would blurt out some fanboy comment about Yuuri.

On the second week, Phichit and Chris gone out early to go malling with his classmates Viktor slept in and woke up with Yuuri making breakfast.

“Morning?” greeted Yuuri.

“Morning” groaned Viktor Makkachin tailing him and then met with Vicchan who’s chewing on his guitar plush.

“Yuuri” Viktor had to tell him since his feelings and emotion can't take it.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t feel awkward or treat me like a stranger… I just need to get this heavy feeling out” he sighed.

“I’ll respect it and understand you so please go ahead” Yuuri’s a little anxious.

“I like you… I guess… I fell in love in your music and then… got all fanboy over you and asked Chris if he knows anything about you since you’re famous too and I have no idea who you were till my rink mate blasted your music… and… and… and…” he was catching breath and Yuuri looked stunned.

“Wow…” Yuuri gave a warm smile, “I’m kind of honored you fell for my music, no one has ever said that”

“Not the lyrics though” Viktor admitted, “The tone, the smoothness of the voice and the delivery, I loved it” Viktor added.

“Honestly I asked Phichit who you were too…” he chuckled, “I kind of liked the way you move and danced on the ice” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah… really… and when you said you want my music to be your short program, I was ecstatic” Yuuri admitted.

“I’m happy you liked it” Viktor smiled.

“And when I said I wanted to date you that want no joke too”

“I’m kind of aware you’re like Chris” he chuckled, “You’re attractive too so I don’t mind dating you” Yuuri replied and Viktor was about to faint. 

“Shall we try?” Viktor asked.

“If you don’t mind…” Yuuri blushed and looked away.

“I hope I’m not a rebound?” he chuckled, “I know I had my fair share of well… girlfriends and… I guess I kind of broke up with them since in all honesty it wasn’t working out but I hope we’ll be fine” he smiled.

“I and I hope things will work on us, I guess” said Yuuri.

“They’re not gonna be back till evening, shall you help me with the lyrics?” asked Yuuri.

“I would love too!” Viktor smiled.

Both sat on the sofa Yuuri chewing on the pen while Viktor sat beside him Makkachin on his lap and Vicchan on top of Makkachin.

“What’s your theme?” asked Viktor.

“Love” Yuuri said, “I want to tell them a story of a person trying to fall in love again even though he’s scared”

“You’re like telling your own story?”

“Yes, but this time… I want to show all kinds of love, love from family, friends and my fans... and from you who just told me you loved my music. Not the lyrics but the tune and the flow” he gave the most loving and cute smile he can offer.

“Stop that your making me melt!” Viktor joked.

“Sorry…” he chuckled..

“When Chris said you’re very nice and kind, I thought you were perfect” Viktor chuckled.

“What?”

“You’re even more perfect than I imagined” Viktor let his head fall on Yuuri’s shoulder, the Japanese was a little shy but let the feeling flow since he liked the skater and has the same feelings when doing his own performance.

“I want to give this a title before you leave” Yuuri said.

Viktor hummed as he took in the man’s scent.

“I want to name it something that would remind me on the day I met you”

Viktor looked up to him with sparkly blue eyes, “I love your ocean blue eyes” said Yuuri.

“I like your brown eyes too… I really liked it up close”

“I can't believe we sound like love sick people” laughed Yuuri.

“I don’t mind being love sick to you” Viktor scooted over.

“This is gonna work out” Yuuri smiled.

After Yuuri thought of some meaningful lyrics he found Viktor was deep asleep, looking at the time it was almost eleven so he gently placed Viktor’s head on the pillow and made lunch, after he finished he took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping skater snuggling with two dogs.

Putting it as his wall paper, he gently woke him up and invited for food.

****

Two more days later, they talked and wanted to tell their friends that they’re together so they called them, “Phichit-kun… uh… Chris-san can we have a talk?”

“We’re dating” Viktor dropped the bomb but the reaction of the other two.

“I won the bet, hand it over” Phichit opened his palm and it was Yuuri and Viktor who looked shocked.

“Bet?” Yuuri muttered.

“Yeah, I told Chris last few days ago that you guys looked odd and a bit touchy so I told him they’re dating and if they tell us by the end of the week. Then I win, but if you didn’t then he wins… but I guess you guys WOW!” Phichit smiled brightly and hugged his bestfriend.

“So you guys want more alone time?” Chris offered and Yuuri blushed.

“Stop it Chris” Viktor pouted.

The whole day they spent it going to the shops to get souvenirs for the others in Russia, “I gotta head back soon, Ota-kun is coming over to have another collaboration, he has a new beat and wants me to try it on adding vocals on his mix” Viktor’s eyes sparkle.

After an hour Viktor bought so many items for his friends especially the youngest skater in his group, Yuuri looked weirdly to the kid’s taste, “A little too flashy?”

“He likes it…” Viktor shrugged.

Presently they’re at the home studio, Yuuri setting up some things, Viktor took a selfie and Yuuri noticed he smiled and waved, Viktor posting hit, his fans squealed knowing Viktor finally met his singer idol.

“Ota-kun- meet Viktor, my uhm… boyfriend” Yuuri introduced and the DJ patted his back and gave a thumbs up.

“Viktor, this is Otabek Altin, my neighbor and friend”

“My rink mate Yuri Plesitzky is a big, big, big fan of yours! Mind if you and I with Yuuri babe some pictures? And a solo to send to my friend?”

“Sure, I’ll give him a poster and a CD too…” the DJ said.

“He would love that!” said Viktor.

As Yuuri’s afternoon session with the DJ gone well, Viktor can't help to love Yuuri’s voice so much, it was smooth and the words that was coming out was so clear.

Yuuri might not be as famous and glamorous as Viktor but he made quite a name for himself and hung out with other famous artist and collaborated with them.

Viktor is surprised why he didn’t know Yuuri’s existence before Mila introduced him to Yuuri’s music. And he was also surprised many of his fans didn’t know about Yuuri too.

Later that evening as promised, Otabek got the promised signed items for Viktor and Viktor took him a solo picture holding the items, and since Viktor might said some things to Otabek about how big Yuri is a fan of him, he took off his jacket and ball cap and told that ‘this is for him too’ and ‘I wish I can meet him’ after that Otabek told Yuuri some things about the studio they are recording.

After Otabek left, Chris and Phichit arrived home and they were on time while Yuuri was still making dinner. 

Viktor chatting his rink mate and sending pictures especially the solo picture for Yuri.

****

Meanwhile, “WHAT THE FUUUCK!” the young Russian jumped on his bed startling his cat and making his grandfather run to his room.

“Yura? What’s wrong?”

“Oh! Nothing Dedushka! Vitya sent me a picture of my favorite DJ! And he said he gave me personal items! Look!” shoving the phone to his grandfather who took out his glasses and looked.

“Oh! He gave you a cool jacket and a hat!” Yuuri then pulled back his phone and read the new message.

“WAAAH!” eyes sparkling, “I got CDs and posters too! All signed by him!” the junior skater jumped again.

“It’s good Vitya gave you something” the old man chuckled, “Now come down, we’re eating breakfast”

“Wait till the hag hears about this!” he grinned and called his cat to follow.

****

Back at the sixth time champion skater, after they finished eating they watched some sappy movie that Chris insisted since he digs the cover.

Phichit seated on the floor of the living room, Chris at the bean bag holding a cow plush he likes to bring around, Yuuri and Viktor taking the couch and on the other end Makkachin slept snuggled with Vicchan.

Yuuri spread his legs while Viktor snuggled closer his legs were hanging on Yuuri’s thigh and Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor’s hand was on Yuuri’s abdomen while the other clutching a bag of chips that he occasionally feed Yuuri.

The next day Yuuri introduced Viktor to another neighbor and funny Viktor recognized him since the guy is practically spammed on his SNS, “You’re the rapping vine guy!” he pointed.

“Yeah I’m the rapping Vine guy” he laughed.

“Are those girls really your sisters?” asked Viktor.

“Oh? Them? Yeah they are… sometimes I feel like I’m adopted I’m the only guy in the family” he bitterly laughed.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong now?” Yuuri got in to straight business.

“Wow… every time I come here it means I’m hiding?” the guy looked a little hurt, “Ang sakit mo naman tol…” he said in Tagalog (That’s a bit harsh bro)

“What language are you using when you try to talk back to your sister?”

“Oh? Tagalog?”

“Yeah that!”

“He’s Filipino, and moved here when he was ten with his sisters” Yuuri explained, “He was the one who brought me a Filipino dish when I moved in when I was sixteen” Yuuri explained.

“Oh… but if you moved here when you were sixteen why don’t you sound like Japanese? I mean your accent?”

“Oh… maybe I got used to all the people I talk to...”

“Were you the only one who moved in when you were sixteen?”

“Oh no… I have my vocal teacher I call Minako-sensei moved in with me, but she went back to Japan when I turned eighteen she has her studio and she runs it, and when I turned college I enrolled as a Med student and last year I graduated” he smiled.

“Wow! Congratulations, Dr. Katsuki” Viktor laughed and sat on his lap.

“Wait… you guys? Are together?” the Filipino guy pointed.

“Yea… I guess our relationship is working better than that ex of mine” laughed bitterly by Yuuri and Viktor hugged him.

“Shh… my baby”

“Susmayeausep!” (I can't explain this much but this is how we say things when we’re shocked in Bisaya and I think it’s funny every time we say it)

“What does that mean?” Viktor asked.

“Don’t mind it” he said.

“Anak ng tinola, mga ate ko anja’n” (Son of chicken soup, my sisters are here) “Pre! Itago mo ako! I mean Dude, hide me!”

“You can hide on my room” he chuckled and the guy ran.

“Yuuri?” one knocked.

“Oh… Hanna?”

“Spill it I know you’re hiding our pack mule” Yuuri feels sorry for the poor boy.

“We know you’re hiding Yaj”

“Yajie? No… I’m with my boyfriend the whole time, I didn’t see him actually, try asking Ota-kun?”

“Wait… boyfriend?” five ladies peeked at his door frame and they gasped.

“Viktor NIKIFOROV? WHEEEEEEN?” they burst.

“Don’t tell others yet, we want to keep it down first, I mean we’re taking things slow and wants to learn things so… can you do that?”

“SUUUURE! But if he hurt you we swear he’ll never skate again!” the patted him, “Well, sorry to disturb you guy we should find that mule first”

And they left, immediately Yuuri called Otabek and told him to put the sister in a wild goose chase and ask everyone to help the poor boy.

After the sisters are out, “Yaj its safe now” called Viktor.

“I feel sorry for you man” patted Yuuri.

“They are all slave drivers, I swear they see me as a servant” he sighed.

“Wow...” Viktor looked at him with pity.

“So where are you crashing?” asked Yuuri.

“Remember that I have a secret apartment only you, Altin and Emil knows?”

“Great… you can use the fire exit and my motor bike, I’ll ask Phichit to pick it up later”

“Thanks man” and patted him, “Hay buhay!” and he sighed mentioning life.

And Yuuri shook his head.

“Wow… who were they?” Asked Viktor.

“Hanna, Mira, Mimi, Cheng and Maxine.”

“Can you sing me one song?” Viktor asked resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I can sing for you any time and as many songs as you want” Yuuri said looking at him lovingly.

“I’d love that” Viktor hummed and Yuuri took his guitar.

He started singing I’m yours by Jason Mraz, Viktor pulled out his phone and started recording for his own, Yuuri’s smiling at the camera like he’s deeply in love and showing his feelings. Viktor felt it was the best serenade.

After that, “You know I never saw your room” Viktor pouted.

“Wanna see then?” and Viktor’s eyes sparkled.

As they entered, Viktor awed at the simple design of the room. It was gray coated, with a low but wide super soft bed, and many gray pillows and Vicchan plush that was sent to him as gifts, pictures of his family hanged, and a bulletin board with many Polaroid pictures, Viktor looked surprised when he saw he was there too.

Two acoustic guitars one dark brown and the other whitish brown and electric guitars and a base and a keyboard at the corner with a computer table near the room balcony, speakers in the four corner of the room and a laptop with beats headphones resting at the foot of Yuuri’s bed with a ukulele.

“Aw… look Vicchan and Makka are snuggling on a small doggy bed” Viktor cooed and took a picture.

“Waaaah!” Viktor eyes sparkled again looking at Yuuri’s movie sized poster of his candid picture; Yuuri was sitting on the sofa with papers on his knee and holding a guitar wearing a hoodie and his thick prescription blue glasses.

“I have a spare one, my friend only printed two of those because he just found it cool and I wasn’t even famous on that yet” he shyly chuckled, “I’ll give it to you, I have a poster container too, you can have it…” he offered, “Can you give me a poster of you too?” he asked.

“CERTAINLY!” and Viktor pulled him to a hug.

Yuuri pulled him on the bed and opened his laptop and puts it on camera mode, hugging Viktor from behind and rested his chin on Viktor’s shoulder, Viktor was ticklish since Yuuri’s hands are on his sides he kept on laughing.

Yuuri pressed the left click of the built in mouse pad and took more of it.

He and Viktor had browsed his laptop and chose a nice one, he then set it as his wall paper and Viktor really loved it.

Now he can now finally confirm the Japanese man is actually the sweetest and most deserving boyfriend ever.

Both stayed at the apartment room and had practically used all Yuuri’s guitar as he played many short songs for Viktor till they decided to head to a pet shop and get the two dogs a bigger bed.

Walking around Petco, getting cute matching collars to the two pooches running around the store.

After arriving home with a huge doggy bed and many squeaky toys and cute kitty toy.

Chris gasped, “You got my Bae a toy~ aww… thank you!”

Phichit then came out the kitchen, “A treat for my hammies~” Yuuri laughed as he gave him a hamster treat.

After dinner, Phichit and Chris were in their own rooms.

“Can I sleep with you?” asked Viktor, “To get to know you better” he shamelessly asked.

Yuuri blushed and agreed and invited him in.

The next morning Viktor finally can confirm that he likes to be the small spoon.

Knowing it was their last two day together, Viktor was sad knowing he had to leave soon, Yuuri decided to take Viktor around just the two of them and they decided to watch some hockey, go malling and took their dogs to a doggy park, they kept their distance avoiding others knowing their relationship as they want to take things slow and prove things as they try making things out.

When Yuuri was out somewhere to get them some snack, Viktor bought matching shirts and laughed when he showed it to Yuuri, heading home and locking themselves again in Yuuri’s room and fitting the shirts Viktor got.

Yuuri started to write some lyrics again while Viktor cuddled the dogs, Yuuri thought of a good title and notes… he wanted it to be mellow and acoustic, like Ed Sheran’s Thinking out loud music but a bit more like a first love thing.

Writing good lyrics and thinking it was good, he called his producer and asked opinion about the lyrics and he approved so Yuuri had continued on.

Approving the title, he wants to tell that to Viktor the day of his flight.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called.

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed heading back to his room.

“Can I play games on your iPad?”

“Sure… the passcode is ****” 

“wait that’s the date we started dating?” he asked.

“Yeah” Yuuri blushed and he even more when Viktor saw his sleeping form.

“You sap!” and Viktor pulled him to bed.

****

Finally it was time for Viktor to go back, Yuuri and Viktor are at the airport, Viktor took small amount of his stuff back since Yuuri wanted his things from the guest room to be moved to his own walk in closet since Yuuri wanted to share room with him now since he was really comfortable with the Russian.

“Viktor, remember I promised to tell you the title right?”

“Have you thought of it?”

“Yea I do… even though the lyrics and notes isn’t half done yet I already have a base to get it together and the producer approved” he smiled, “And it’s called Sweet Two Days of Summer”

“You are so sap!” Viktor hugged him, “I love it!”

Moments later Viktor’s flight was called, and he put Makkachin in to her crate and gave her favorite chew toy which she loved to share with her small poodle friend.

****

Twelve hours later Viktor arrived at his own flat and slumped to bed, Makkachin was tired too but she still carried around her favorite chew toy and placed it beside Viktor.

Viktor chatted Yuuri that he arrived home safe and took a selfie with Makkachin.

Shortly a reply of a sad face and a picture of a sad Vicchan on a big bed tiredly slumped and hugging the other chew toy identical to Makkachin’s.

“I miss you” said Viktor.

“Clingy, but I miss you too” laughed Yuuri.

“Are you tired?” Yuuri asked.

“Very tired, and I missed your food” he chuckled.

“I miss seeing you eating too. You should rest and order food when you wake up” Yuuri said.

“I’ll do that” Viktor replied and slept.

The next morning Viktor woke up forgetting to order food that afternoon and had practically slept, texting Yuuri around six am in the morning assuming it’s already six in the afternoon there.

Viktor’s cursing the time deference already, but he decided to call him in face time anyways, as he prepared breakfast with a healthy cereal and easy to make pancakes.

After he prepared he called Makkachin to follow and both headed to the rink with a bigger bag since he brought along their souvenirs, he knows Yuri is bouncing wanting to have his Altin signed items.

Arriving at the rink he thanked that Yakov wasn’t around yet and called Mila and Yuri over, Viktor handed Mila a new Beats headphones signed by her DJ crush Altin and Mila was jealous at Yuuri having the actual jacket and signed poster and CD, Viktor noticed Georgi was in a slump and depressed he asked what’s the problem and he suffered the same fate as Yuuri.

“You know, a very close friend of mine had told me that you should get a tattoo charm, it worked for him” he smiled.

“I don’t know…” Georgi hesitated.

“It really worked for him, you should try it… though it’s a permanent thing so you might not want it.

“Vitya, the heart break leaves a permanent scar in your heart” he said, “Maybe I should try it… thank you for the concern and suggestion” and they both hugged.

As Viktor put on his skates and decided to patch up his choreography, thinking one thing he had learn during his short vacation and one person. It is something he missed twenty years of his life and now he’s very much motivated.

“Hm… his movements seemed a lot smoother than before” guffed by his old coach to his ex-wife.

“I know he’ll win this year’s GP again” he nodded and the woman agreed.

The whole day, Viktor decided to pour his energy on making his program good and a bit surprising for the audience to see.

Finally heading home with Makkachin he decided to fix his brought items and found Yuuri’s poster, he called a glass shop and asked if they have a movie sized poster frame, after knowing and agreed he asked if they can bring it tomorrow.

Viktor remembering his promise which surprised him that he actually remembered, he called his friend if he still has a copy of his premium poster when he was just a junior skater and he still does.

Giving his friend the address where to send it he then ended the call and dialed another contact ordering dinner. 

****

Four months later, Viktor finished his choreography and his coach approved of it, and shortly after Yuuri sent him the beat and instrumental of the song and he loved it.

“It’s better than I expected! If you’re around I would have given you kisses!” Viktor said on their facetime.

“Then… save it since I’m collecting it when we see each other again” said Yuuri.

The next morning he let Yakov listen to it, “So what’s the song called?” he asked.

“Sweet Two Weeks of summer”

His coach looked at him weirdly, “I like this song since it express something that I missed for twenty years of my life, Yakov” he smiled all lovesick which Yakov knows and familiar with.

“I know that look very much well” he sighed, “I looked like that when I was younger and when Liliana is around”

“I presume you found something that motivated you” he patted.

“I guess… he’s the man who wrote this song” he said.

“Well, then he’s a keeper, relationships should be give and take. And that’s what he’s doing”

“I wish he’s around to see my performance” Viktor sadly smiled.

“Then call him” said Yakov.

“He can't, he has Asian tour and busy with his new album” Viktor sighed again.

“He’s a singer?”

“He is and quite famous too, but not famous as me though… I’m surprised he isn’t that big yet, I mean he’s a great singer and has his own style…”

Yakov shook his head.

****

Another months later Viktor had won Gold on their nationals again and would be competing for the Grand Prix.

While he was on back stage that evening, a security accompanying a delivery man handed him a huge seven foot Makkachin plush, blue roses, three boxes of chocolate and a big Ferrero Rocher bouquet.

The media was fussing over the gifts and the in-love smile Viktor was sporting, reading the card that was hanged on the Makkachin plush’s collar, he wanted to squeal when Mila and Yuri stood behind him and snatched the imported chocolates, “Can we just have these?” Mila laughed.

“Sure… but give me the card~” and he took it. Viktor took a selfie with the gift and sent it to his boyfriend.

The Russian media was intrigued of who was the one sent the items and their living legend seemed to be in-love reading the card.

One night Viktor was eating his dinner and watching TV and found a channel that covers Yuuri’s interview.

“Yuuri!” greeted by the lady host who seemed attracted to Yuuri had cut his hair short and combed it sideways looking like Viktor’ but even more shorter and doesn’t cover his forehead, and changed his prescription glassed in to a black clubmaster rim.

Wearing a simple shirt and khaki pants and some kicks he sat on the other sofa offered.

“Thank you for having me” Yuuri gave a small nod.

“Thank you for answering our request, wow! Your first album was a hit! And I heard you’re writing a new one?”

“I am actually…” he shortly replied with a shy smile.

“Can you tell us what is it?”

“I’m sorry I can’t, but I can give you a small lyric though” he chuckled.

“Can we hear it then?”

“I miss you, and I love you. I wish there’s no miles between us and I wish I can swim the sea just to see you” and the audience squealed at the lyrics.

Viktor looked shocked and was about to cry.

“What’s the title if you can give us a hands up?”

“I want to name it as ‘Distance Between Us’, but I think the title would change since I don’t settle in just one name”

“We see… but enough with your career, many of your fans wants to know how you became you?” the host pressed, “What I mean is from childhood, how did you start singing?”

“Well, I was born and raised in Kyushu prefecture in Japan called Hasetsu, raised by my mom and dad who owns an inn called Yu-topia which still runs until today, I have an older sister who used to bully me around to do chores” and the audience laughed.

“Like any other normal kids, I go to school every day, and in the afternoon after classes, I would attend my mom’s friend’s studio and she would teach me how to play guitars and keyboards, and after that she taught me vocals, my mom didn’t know I took interest” he chuckled, “I really wanted to be like her actually, she sings on our mini pub every night and I really like her voice”

“So you’re a mama’s boy?”

“Proudly yes I am… when my sister bullies me I call her” he laughs and was followed by the host.

One Saturday, I borrowed Minako-sensei’s guitar and started to practice at home and started to try the lyrics from the song hits magazine that I bought for the first time and started to sing my favorite songs. My mom heard me and was surprised so that evening she brought me with her on stage and for the first time I sang with her while my dad plays the guitar”

“Wow… your family is all singers?”

“Not my dad, he plays guitar and keyboard, my sister don’t sing or plays any instrument. But she’s good at black mailing my other bullies” he laughed.

“How did you end up in America?”

“My high school professor liked my essay and sent it to his friend in Michigan University and practically sent me a letter that he wants me to go and study there”

“He gave me a full scholar but that won't pay enough on my study there so I told my mom and dad I really want to study and try a new things so they agreed and supported me, I moved in Detroit with my singing coach since she has a place and two years later she gave it to me”

“Lucky you!” the host said.

“And after that I guess… I started to study medicine since I always wanted to be a doctor” he laughed.

“So… we all know you’re a graduate now and…”

“Yes… I already passed the medical board exam”

And the host gasped, “Dr. Yuuri~” she burst and Yuuri chuckled.

“But if you don’t mind can you tell us your high school experience? And if you don’t mind” a picture of a cute and chubby Yuuri in a seifuku (black full collar uniform for boys)

“Whaaaat?” Yuuri bounced a little surprised and blushed.

“Mind if I tell you were sooo cute?” said the lady host that made Viktor a bit jealous, “And can you tell us about your high school life?”

“Well, I’m the school geek and I used to be the class: can I borrow your notes or can I copy your assignment” he laughed.

“Are you serious?” said by the host.

“True… and I still remember when my classmate every exam, ‘Pssst- Katsuki-san can I borrow your paper or Yuuri-kun, can I copy your assignment I promise I’ll change some other answers” he laughed, “And I also remember the day where one of my classmates promised me to get me lunch if I teach him some lessons he doesn’t get. And I guess our other classmates decided to do the same and after that I saved enough money since they decided to treat me every lunch and recess and I decided to get my own guitar but my mom and dad ended up buying me one before I bought one for myself” chuckling.

“Wow! I wish you were my classmate, I would tease you to make my assignment” she joked.

“My sister would hang you” Yuuri joked too.

“I then used my money to buy my guitar kit, you know a set of picks with a case, and spare strings to pack on the compartment of my guitar case, and after my mom and dad gave me allowances from helping mom sing on the stage I got myself a personalized strap for my guitar”

“Wow… is your first guitar still around?”

“Actually she is… I bring her around with me when I have a gig or recording, she serves as my lucky charm” he smiled.

“How about college life?”

“Not so fun to think since I grew a goatie every darn exam we have” and the host burst out laughing.

Then a picture of Yuuri in a nerdy flannel shirt with a goatie and a thick pair of glasses matched with messy mop of hair flashed on the screen.

“No wonder my ex didn’t like me” he laughed.

“You seemed to be moved on?”

“I did actually months ago…” he smiled, “Six months ago, I met my other half and we’ve been working things out even we’re in a long distance”

“WAIT YOU HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND?”

“Secret” Yuuri put his finger on his lip.

“So you’re off the market?” and he nodded.

“Your other half is sooooo lucky gosh I wish I was her” Yuuri chuckled. “Can you tell us who she is?”

“No… I can't since I don’t have my special one’s consent. I would like you to respect that please”

“I’m surprised why your ex left you you’re so sweet!” Yuuri shied away from the comment.

“So before we end our show we want to show you a cover done by Yuuri and his friend Yaj on one of their off screen bonding with their other friends” she said.

“Actually, it’s something called tagay where we have shots of drinks in one shot glass to be passed over, it’s something Filipino brought by Yaj and we do that every Friday evening on my flat since they like the wide space. And we’d do a music session every now and then as bonding when we have that tagay” he mentioned.

Then a duet of Roar had been flashed on the screen, after the song finished, “Wow… you guy can hit high notes…”

“Well, not really, Yaj really out did that one because he was drunk” Yuuri laughed.

“Well, we got to go since we’re out of time, thank you for coming to our show Mr. Yuuri and entertaining our viewers would you like to say something before we end?”

“Of course and thank you” Yuuri smiled, “Hi Vivi, I miss you and I love you hope you watching, but I guess you’re asleep since it’s past twelve am in your time there” and he waved and the audience awed.

“I love you too… Yuu~” Viktor replied and he cuddled Makkachin and decided to call Yuuri a little later.

****

Finally Viktor was getting ready for his Short Program in GPF Japan, he, Phichit, Chris, a Japanese named Minami and a younger Chinese named Guang Hong together with another young American named Leo battles for the gold.

Viktor was the first one to perform and as his short program and music started with the acoustic Vibe, his fans sings along with his music which made him even more passionate with the dance, Yakov approved and when he jumped to his signature move the Quad Flip every one cheered and burst in to applause.

Giving his fans a bow and receiving his offerings of many Makkachin plush he picked one up and raised it to show them and stepped off the ice.

He was greeted by Yakov and both sat on the Kiss and Cry, Giving a score that broke a hundred points barrier he stood and gave out blew out a kiss to all his fans in the camera.

Heading back to the back stage, “Viktor was being greeted by the media and other skaters that adored him asking for picture and signing poster when the security called him.

“Mr. Nikiforov you have a delivery” the huge man said and Viktor was excited what he will get again from Yuuri.

“Can you please sign here?” a familiar Japanese he haven’t seen for nine months asked with a toothily grin.

“Yuuri!” and Viktor jumped on him and Yuuri dropped all the items, “I miss you so much!” Viktor sobbed.

“Hey now… this is the least I wanted to do to you when we meet again” Yuuri hugged him equally tight.

“I’m just happy you’re here…”

“I’m collecting your kisses debt later”

“Why later if I can pay them now?” Viktor retorted as he rested his arms on Yuuri’s shoulder while the other man held his waist.

“Ahem?” Chris cleared his throat with a smirk and Phichit matching it, cameras flashing at the couple.

“We don’t know what you guys were doing back in Detroit bat daaaamn… you guys looked so deprived with each other” said Chris.

“Actually they are… remember nine months with only face time that connects them?” laughed Phichit.

“Riiiiiight” laughed Chris, poor Yuuri bushed while Viktor cuddled him.

“Thanks for the passes Phichit-kun” said Yuuri.

“No prob, though I thought you were with our Filipino friend?”

“Uh oh…” Yuuri looked horrified.

“Yuu?” asked Viktor.

“Uh-oh… I think he lost his way again” and he faced palmed, “Vi, can you wait for a second?” when Yuuri’s about to turn.

“Oh…” they all gaped at the short guy carrying tons of food, “Where’ve you been?” Yuuri asked.

“I lost my way, but a good fan of yours pointed me out and asked me to give you all this but since your boyfriend is the jealous type I helped myself with all their yummy gifts”

“You shameless guy” said Chris and Phichit, “But still he’s telling the truth” they laughed.

“Woops! It’s my turn~” said Phichit and left Chris and the other two.

“You can have it buddy” said Yuuri as the other happily ate the treats.

After that display, Viktor and Yuuri’s fans were all in frenzy they didn’t expect that the person who wrote the song for Viktor’s short program to be the person Viktor’s boyfriend.

They all fangirled and agreed they are a match.

Yuuri gave Viktor another Makkachin plush with a cute Makka hoodie to match and chocolates.

Yakov Finally meets Yuuri and actually liked him since the man is very much respectful.

Spending the night at Viktor’s hotel room, “Are you staying for tonight?” he asked.

“Do you want me to?” Yuuri asked.

“For the love of… Yuuri! We’ve been separated for fucking nine months! Missed you and wanted you!”

“Then I guess my feelings are mutual” and Yuuri leaned in to give Viktor a kiss that turned out to a full make out.

Viktor can't get enough feeling Yuuri’s hard and toned chest, Yuuri who was tugging Viktor’s pants, “Baby, as much as I want you. We can't tonight, I have a free skate tomorrow and I want you to watch it because it’s for you” Viktor panted surprised that his man has much more stamina than him.

Yuuri groaned, “I can just you know…” Viktor offered, “Uh… suck you off”

“No it’s fine…” Yuuri sighed and threw his shirt somewhere.

“No it’s not fine, you all… well look!” Viktor grabbed his crotch.

“Ugh!” Yuuri jolted.

“You’re bulging!” Viktor pointed.

“Ugh… I can feel that… I’ll just take care of this in the-”

“NO!” Viktor grabbed him and sat on his hip.

“Please don’t push yourself” said Yuuri.

“I’m not!” Viktor argued, “I just want to have intimate contact with you without straining myself for tomorrow’s skate” Viktor admitted and Yuuri pulled him t have another make out.

“Viktor…” Yuuri groaned when Viktor pulled off Yuuri’s pants, pulling his boxers off his shaft springs free and Viktor eyed it for a second.

“Wow~” Viktor took hold and started to massage and grip it running his hand up and down when he started to nip the head making Yuuri groan louder.

Licking and sucking sending Yuuri a new sensation he never felt really good, “Ha-have you done this to anyone?”

Viktor answering removing his mouth with a pop, “No… you’re the first one… all my relationships were women” he replied.

“You’re good at this” Yuuri sighed in pleasure.

“I don’t know… I just sucked you off like my exes do for me”

“Vivi, can we not talk about Exes when we’re doing some elicit things?”

“Well, you asked me where I got this” he shrugged and continued to suck the Japanese and deep throated him, little did he know Yuuri’s about to shot his load, one lust thrust and the poor Russian almost chocked but swallowed it anyways, some stray white liquid on his face was left when Yuuri wiped it off with the sheet and pulled Viktor to kiss him.

“No!” Viktor pushed Yuuri, “I need to brush my-” and Yuuri attacked his lips and started another make out and Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s crotch making him pull his pants off and Yuuri started stroking it till the Russian moaned and released his pent up sexual frustration, both laid in bed sticky when Yuuri pulled him to the bath.

And both continued to do their heavy make out, till they decided to sleep back in bed.

Yuuri put his boxers back on while Viktor was fixing the bed and joined him after.

The next morning Yuuri and Viktor was swarmed by the news crew as they stepped in the stadium for Viktor to practice, it was early even Yakov wasn’t around yet but was surprised to see the media had camped there.

Viktor answered few of some questions while Yuuri remained quiet and stood at the rink side holding to Viktor’s things.

“Wow… I love it when you create music when you dance like that” Yuuri said as he handed the Russian his bottle.

“And I love it when you sing, because you’re like telling a story” Viktor replied.

“Can you guys lessen the sappiness? You’re making me sick!” said by a young Russian.

“Oh… Yuuri~ meet Yuri Plesitzky” Viktor took hold of the young Russian.

“Let go of me old man!” grumbled by him.

“Vitya, let go of him. And Good morning to you Yurochka, its good you dragged him early for practice” said Yakov with his ex-wife.

“Oh… no… no… sir, Vivi just wants to show me his FP” waving his hands when suddenly Lilia grabbed his mouth and checked his teeth.

“Hm… no Cavities… that’s good” and Viktor looked at the old couple dumb folded.

Yura, meet Yuuri Katsuki~” and Viktor finished his introduction.

“I know old man” the boy grumbled.

“Oh… he’s Ota-kun’s big fan?” Yuuri asked and Viktor nodded.

“Altin is around, maybe I can set them up for fan meeting” he chuckled.

“You’ll do that?” the boy jumped.

“Only if you’ll win” said Yuuri and the boy got in to practice.

“Boy, where have you been all my life?” said Yakov, “You just saved me from the trouble of yelling at the boy” the man chuckled.

“We can take him home right?” Viktor hugged Yuuri, squishing the poor man.

“Vivi, if you don’t practice there’s no gift for you” and Viktor pouted and stepped in the ice again to practice.

“If we can take you home indeed” laughed by the old man in Russian.

Later that evening Viktor can't find Yuuri around and had panicked, he was the last performer of the evening since he had topped the short program.

“Vitya, calm down! He’ll be around” said Yakov wanting to pull the 29 years old man to a nearby bench.

“Sorry… I had to take care of something” said Yuuri when Viktor attacked him with a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“Missing you” Viktor pouted.

“Aw… I was just calling mom if she can prepare rooms for Yakov-san and the others at the onsen, I know you guys needs a good soak on a hot spring” and Viktor gasped.

“Really?” and Yuuri nodded.

“Definitely taking that kid home” said Yakov in Russian.

As Viktor stepped in to the ice and opened his arms to welcome the audience and fans Yuuri beside Yakov smiled at Viktor who kept his gaze in contact with him.

A classical music rings out in Italian and Viktor started to dance on the ice, wearing pink and gold prince like outfit keeping his expression in tact telling a clear plea to Yuuri who can be heard swallowing real loud.

“Stammi Vicino, a plea for you to stay close to him” said by Yakov.

“Every day he trained with us, he was motivated and longing eyes which I am very familiar with” he added.

Yuuri wanted to hug the skater.

And after Viktor finished Yuuri met Viktor at the kiss and cry hugging each other tightly, fans squealed and fangirled over them, and then and there Yuuri’s shyness wasn’t present when he kissed Viktor and told him, I would definitely stay with you forever until you don’t want me to” and Viktor cried.

“I’ll definitely have you forever!” Viktor said on Yuuri’s ear which made Yuuri hug him tighter.

As they gave out the score Viktor broke his own record and he was given more praises by the commentators and his fans chanted his name, Yakov hugged the two boys out of happiness.

Later after Viktor took his gold he asked Yuuri to bite the other end of the golden pendant and he on the other took a bite and took a selfie and posting it.

Another selfie was taken when Yuuri carried Viktor on to his arms and both kissed with a caption, “He won the gold, I take home the champion”

Yuuri persuaded Viktor to attend the banquet as Chris and Phichit pulled him, wearing a three piece Prada suit he followed the other two skaters and got himself a flute of Champaign.

“Hey now, don’t look so glummy you’re the champion!” said Chris.

Suddenly the lights went dim and a sound of a guitar played in a modern beat of strumming, “You’re too good to be true~” Viktor covered his mouth and looked at the Japanese man on the stage sitting on a high wooden chair playing guitar and looking at him with a smirk.

“I need you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay~” his voice raised higher, smooth with a touch of roughness to blend on his voice to make it sound good, the skaters and officials bobbed their heads as they listened, some skaters took a live video of the event as Chris pulled Viktor on the middle.

Yuuri wearing a fitted three piece suit without a tie, leaving three buttons open showing his extended Japanese tattoo from his left chest going up to his side neck.

Suddenly the lights were added on the stage and revealed Otabek playing the mixer accompanying his acoustic music.

After the song everyone clapped and cheered one more, “I’ll play another cover from one of my favorite artist Joseph Vincent” Yuuri said, “And this song is Dedicated to the Gold Medalist” he added and cat calls were thrown.

Yuuri started to flick his fingers followed by Otabek and Yaj.

“Papa, aparapapa~” the three started to play.

“No matter where I go, there's always one thing that I'll know, that it's you, this much is true” Yuuri accompanied by Yaj and Otabek with acoustic instruments, Otabek on beat box and Yaj on ukulele.

“And no I cannot complain, cause it's so easy to maintain, the things in my life when I'm with you” looking at Viktor.

“And I can't get enough, since you stung me with your love”

“You're my bumble bee, and I can say right now, we'll fly together, makin' honey with our nectar. And I can finally see, with my hexagonal eyes, you're fine, be mine, cause you're my bumble bee” Yuuri winked

“Papa, aparapapa~” Otabek and Yaj.

“See we started off friends but I could pretend, I knew you were for me, and no I'll never ever find, a prettier bumble bee, oh I can't deny, I'll always need you by my side, and you know it's right, we even got some matchin' stripes, no I can't deny, that we're just friends is such a lie” Yaj playing the Ukulele.

“And I can't get enough, since you stung me with your love”

“You're my bumble bee, and I can say right now, we'll fly together, makin' honey with our nectar. And I can finally see, with my hexagonal eyes, you're fine, be mine, cause you're my bumble bee”

“Papa, aparapapa~” Otabek and Yaj.

 

“It is time to realize, that we are more than this, we're more than ordinary, friends, I'll say it all again you know it's true, cause you feel the same, way too” they stopped playing their instruments and the three started to clap their hands and Otabek invited them to join the clapping.

And Yuuri started to play his guitar again, “You're my bumble bee, and I can say right now, we'll fly together, makin' honey with our nectar. And I can finally see, with my hexagonal eyes, you're fine, be mine, cause you're my bumble bee” Yuuri now singing infron of Viktor swaying his body with the guitar and everyone followed with a loud applause and teasing.

“Kiss!” shouted Phichit followed by Chris and the other skaters while the young Russian skater shouted, “Get a room!”

“Altin, keep him company please” said Yuuri with a teasing tone and Otabek chuckled and headed straight to the blushing teen.

“From Viktor’s playlist to becoming Yuuri’s to do list” laughed by Mila and Sara the silver medalist laughed.

“Oh my gosh, you nailed that one girl~” laughed Sara.

“Or becoming Yuuri’s to-do-list instead” snorted Chris and Phichit.

“You flooded my phone’s playlist you know” said Viktor. And Viktor squished Yuuri’s face and kissed it earning many squeals from the girls.

“I wub you” said Yuuri from all the noise.

“I love you too” chuckled Viktor and both hugged.

“Hey guys you done? Can I go home now? I still have BAR exam on Sunday…” said Yaj and Chris burst out laughing.

“Instead of leaving his other bestfriend to study in Detroit he brought him here to be his wingman because he’s love sick?” Laughed Chris.

“FYI, I moved to Miami away from my sisters thank you~” said Yaj.

“Oh…” Phichit said, “You can't take all the battery they’ve been doing to you huh?” Phichit added.

“All the savagery? Yes… and Viktor there even witness it too and I had to hide on his dog’s bed for Pete’s sake”

“Oh… have a safe flight home then?” Yuuri said.

“You are the worst friend I have, Yuuri. You hurt my dark soul” and Yaj left.

“What happened to him?” Otabek asked Yuuri.

“He had to bash his head back in the books and start his suffering in Law life again” he said.

“Well, we’re gonna suffer many head banging post again?”

“Probably” said Yuuri.

“How bad could it be?” asked Viktor.

“I’ll show you the next few days” said Yuuri.

“All those memes is still traumatizing me” said Otabek.

Yuuri was pulled again to play for the banquet and Otabek managing the turn table.

Until Chris got wasted and pulled everyone on the dance floor, Viktor on the other hand pulled Yuuri back to his suite and started to have another make out, “You can have me any way you want to night Big boy~” and Viktor started to turn on the inner beast of a 24 years old virgin who immediately ripped his suit and started to give Viktor a fore play.

“I love your tattoo by the way” Viktor started to kiss Yuuri’s chest.

“I wrote you name on my heart actually” he said and when Viktor looked closely there’s ice skates hanged by the Sakura tree and a Japanese figure, what do this Japanese character means?”

“Your name, Viktor Nikiforov” and Yuuri pulled him to a kiss and started to play with his nipple making Viktor moan in pleasure.

Both naked, I want you Yuuri” said Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t contain himself and ravaged the Russian under him.

Poor Viktor later that morning can't stand and had sore throat because of all the moaning and pleasure screaming.

****

A week later Viktor decided to come with Yuuri back to his home roots with the Russian team to have a little unwind and surprisingly Phichit and Chris with their coaches followed.

“Yakov, I had thought of this for a while now and since I already won seven consecutive championships I want to retire it’s not because of Yuuri but I want too… I want to focus on my own life now” he said.

“I respect that Vitya” the old man said, “You might be my worst student yet my best one” he patted him.

“Yura’s going to be a good student for you too, he had won gold for you” Viktor said.

“I hope he won't be a hard one like you” the old man chuckled.

“Have a good life Vitya, just remember to visit us sometimes”

“Me and Yurochka will” and Viktor hugged his old coach.

“I’ll handle your announcement that would be my last gift to you” the old man said.

“Thank you”

****

A week later Yuuri moved to LA with Viktor, he surprised Viktor that he bought a beach front modern mini mansion, with a mini fence a grassy lawn and a pool.

The porch was Viktor’s favorite part since it was a full glass wall around that could see their kitchen and the floor was all bricks and has a mini backyard pit to do campfire at night, and the second floor balcony was even more beautiful, Yuuri liked that one since he write songs on that place.

Yuuri had earned enough millions selling his songs to big company brands and he lately signed a contract to a famous company in Asia and has a branch in LA run by the Hollywood superstar, Kuu Hizuri.

Presently both are cuddling at the hammock thinking of the good news Makkachin had brought to them, first it worried them but after the Vet confirmed something it turned out to be a good news.

“We’re going to be grandparents” Viktor sighed, “I’m really old and balding”

“Baby, I know you’re extra, but you’re not balding, you just have a wide forehead and concern about your hair line” the singer chuckled.

“Would you still love me when I’m old?”

“I promised you forever, didn’t I?”

“I love you Yuuri” and Viktor kissed him.

“Hi~ Makka?” the dog padded with Vicchan going to them asking for belly rubs.

You’re gonna have puppies soon~” Viktor picked up Vicchan and started to rub his tummy.

“Say, I was thinking” Yuuri hummed.

“Hm?” Viktor replied.

“I want to have our own baby” Yuuri said.

“I want one too… but are we ready?”

“I think we are…” said Yuuri, “We care for our pets like humans and like our own child, I know we can't compare animals to humans but… I guess it still shows how we give our love” said Yuuri.

“I like the idea, baby. Then I guess we’ll work things out then?”

“I’ll prepare some papers” Yuuri said, “And I’ll call up our Attorney friend Yaj” he laughed.

“Good thing he passed that awful exam I don’t know if I could take in his post spamming and traumatizing memes, he’s worse than Phichit” laughed Viktor.

~ End?~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> by the way I'm thinking of making another singer Yuuri except it's genderbend~


End file.
